


Responsabilidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Request Meme, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todos los resultados que habían esperado ese era el último que habían considerado posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsabilidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishikawadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishikawadesu/gifts).



De todos los resultados que habían esperado, ese era el último que habían considerado posible.

Según los cálculos de Sadaharu, incluso un milagro era más probable, aun cuando "respuesta nula" había encabezado la lista desde un comienzo.

Pero lo imposible había sucedido y ahí estaba el paciente número quinientos veinte, moviéndose torpemente y sin propósito alguno en la habitación a pesar de que sus signos vitales seguían siendo inexistentes.

Sin duda un cineasta entendería mejor, incluso sin darle una detallada explicación basada en los datos de la investigación y la simple lógica, por qué lo que habían conseguido distaba de ser bueno, pensó Renji sin poder evitar sonreír con ironía, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a los hombres armados que vigilaban las pruebas desde la lejanía, dándoles el espacio y la falsa privacidad necesaria para hacer su trabajo sin perderlos de vista en ningún momento.

—Esto lo confirma, Hakase —musitó en voz baja para que sólo Sadaharu pudiese escucharlo.

—La muerte no tiene cura —afirmó Sadaharu igualmente en un murmullo, ajustando sus gafas y girando su cabeza en su dirección, aun cuando no apartó su mirada del hombre no exactamente vivo en la habitación hecha de vidrio frente a ellos y lo señaló mientras continuó hablando—. Kyouju, las probabilidades de que no quieran rendirse a pesar de esto superan el ochenta por ciento.

Renji asintió con su cabeza.

Era mucho más posible que, en vez de eso, utilizasen los resultados obtenidos como argumento para recaudar más fondos y aumentar incluso más la escala de la investigación, en lugar de detenerse antes de que la ruina cayese sobre todos ellos.

Siendo así, era obvio que ya era hora de actuar.

—Salgamos esta noche —pronunció Sadaharu con una sonrisa, sin preocuparse por modular su voz y esta vez dando vuelta para verlo directamente.

Era evidente para Renji que Sadaharu estaba pensando lo mismo que él, pero cualquiera que los escuchase sin duda pensaría que estaban hablando de salir a celebrar por el falso avance y nadie sospecharía de ellos si se tardaban un poco más de lo usual en regresar, lo que les daría tiempo.

—Llamaré a un amigo —respondió, también sonriendo.

Confiaba que Sadaharu entendería que se refería a Masaharu.

Con su ayuda podrían salir incluso del país o al menos ocultarse a la perfección aun antes de que comenzasen a buscarlos y siendo así, sólo quedaba modificar algunos archivos para impedir que quienes los remplazaran llegasen al mismo resultado, al menos inmediatamente.

—Me encargaré del resto —dijo Sadaharu para su alivio, como si comprendiese a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer.

—Nos vemos en dos horas. —Renji se despidió con esas palabras, contando desde ya el paso de los minutos en su cabeza.

Si todo salía bien, en dos horas estarían lejos de las instalaciones y si en un futuro la investigación llegaba a traer el fin del mundo o un desenlace igual de malo aunque en menor escala, al menos ellos no serían totalmente responsables por ello. Ni tampoco serían los primeros en morir.


End file.
